moving and more!
by mbgirlfrommcgeheeluvya11
Summary: oliver moves and miley is mad! oliverOC, jiley, lackson or is it...updated
1. sadness

Chapter 1- Moving???

Oliver's POV

"I can't believe that I am actually moving! I mean we are only 17. Why does it have to end this way? I have to move to Chicago so I can't go to school any more here, I'm sorry Ashley. I really do like you."

"You do?"- Ashley (Miley's sister) said. "Yea" I said.

**See Miley's dad found Ashley wandering the streets and found out that Miley's mom had her 11 years earlier. So she started to go to school with us and I guess I started to like her. She started to get into everything and so did lily and Jackson. They became a pair. but Ashley was admired from** **afar.**

_Thoughts: I don't know what I was thinking! How could I have told Miley's little sister that I like her? She is only 15. How can I like her? Why did I say that? Maybe I do like her…_

_I can't believe that I have to leave her, Miley, lily, Jackson, and Jake. Why do I? Oh, yeah because of my stupid parents I don't even know why my dad cares about that other job! It is so stupid!!!_

_"_Sorry guys but I do have to leave so my parents wanted me to say bye." I said.

"Maybe you shouldn't have." Miley replied.

"Guys, just get over it I know that Miley still likes Oliver so just shut up!" lily said.

"Sorry to end this in a fight but I have to go!" I said.

"Bye, Oliver I will miss you!" Ashley replied.

_She is so pretty with those gorgeous hazel eyes and that beautiful silky brown hair, I'm pretty sure she flat irons it. _

_Oh, well I'll probably never see her again so what the hell!_

I leaned in to give Ashley a quick peck on the cheek, but she turned her head and it became a full on lip to lip kiss. (And she kissed back!) Then I left.

* * *

cool isn't it??? please review!!!! cool mb!! 


	2. three years later

**Chapter 2:**

Three years later:

Oliver was sitting on his couch reading a book. "Hi Oliver," said his mom.

"Hi, I'm just reading a book about colleges," said Oliver.

"That's nice, Honey," she said.

Oliver's dad came running in. "I have big news!" he shouted. Oliver and his mom went over to hear the news.

"Since its spring break, we're going to Malibu," he said.

"We haven't been there in 3 years," said Oliver.

"Yeah, that's why we should go there and see our old friends," said his dad.

"Ok, I guess," said Oliver.

"It'll be fun," said his mom.

"We're leaving tomorrow," said his dad.

Oliver packed his stuff in his suitcase. "I wonder if I'll see Miley, Lilly, or Ashley. They probably will be very shocked," said Oliver, "especially Ashley."

After a long night of packing, they were ready to go. Oliver hopped into the car while his dad drove.

They finally arrived in Malibu. "Whoa," said Oliver.

"I know, it's changed throughout the years," said his dad.

"Well, we're gonna let you go hang around. We'll meet you at the hotel," said his mom.

"Ok, see you later," said Oliver leaving.

Oliver started to walk around the beach, rubbing the warm sand between his toes.

Miley, Lilly, and Ashley were hanging out at Miley's house. "Do you want to go to the beach?" asked Lilly.

"Maybe after lunch," said Miley.

"Okey dokey," said Ashley.

Miley and Lilly ate their lunch. "Yum, that was good," said Lilly.

"Yep, it was," said Miley.

"I wouldn't know!" said Ashley, "you two took all of the sandwiches."

"Alright now let's go," said Lilly grabbing Miley's hand and Miley grabbing Ashley's. They went down to the beach.

"The sun is beautiful today," said Miley.

"I agree," said Lilly.

Oliver turned around and saw Miley, Lilly, and Ashley. "Is that who I think it is?" he asked himself.

He looked at them more closely. "It's Miley, Lilly, and Ashley!" shouted Oliver.

Miley and Lilly turned around but Ashley was thinking and Oliver had hidden himself. "Phew," said Oliver wiping his forehead.

Oliver stared at Miley, Lilly, and Ashley thinking how much they've changed.

He saw them coming. "Uh oh," said Oliver. Ashley was like right behind him.

She thought he was a worker and was looking at his back. "Hello?" asked Ashley.

Oliver made his voice sound really low and loud. "What?" he asked.

"We'd like to order something," said Lilly.

"I don't work here," said Oliver.

"Oh sorry," said Ashley.

"It's okay," said Oliver.

"Are you ever gonna turn around?" asked Lilly rudely.

"Lilly!" whispered Miley in Lilly's ear.

"Um…no," said Oliver.

"Why?" asked Lilly.

"You don't want to see my face," said Oliver.

"We don't even know you," said Ashley.

"You might be wrong about that," said Oliver.

"Have you even seen my face?" asked Lilly.

"Quit arguing," said Miley.

"Well, if this dude would just show us his face!" shouted Lilly.

"Lilly, calm down," said Miley.

"I'll show you my face as long as you don't scream," said Oliver.

"Fine," said Ashley.

Oliver turned around but had a ski mask on that only showed his eyes.

"Take that off," said Lilly.

"He doesn't have to," said Miley.

"I'll do it for him," said Lilly. Lilly pulled off the ski mask slowly. It was off.

Lilly studied him for a second. "Oh my god!" exclaimed Lilly and Miley. Ashley hadn't seen Oliver because somebody has stopped her and said hi.

"Ashley look over here now!" shouted Lilly.

"What?" asked Ashley turning around.

She gasped. She looked like she was about to faint. "I can't believe this," she said


	3. recognision

**Chapter 3:**

Recognition, he comes back!

Ashley closed her eyes then opened them again thinking it was a dream.

"Um…well," said Oliver.

"Are you…the guy we used to know: Oliver?" asked Lilly.

"Yep," said Oliver.

"You look so different," said Miley.

"Yeah, I've changed throughout the years," said Oliver.

Miley ran up and hugged Oliver. "What was that for?" asked Oliver.

"When you left that one day, I didn't think you were gonna be gone that long. We thought we'd never see you again," said Lilly and Miley.

"Me too," said Oliver.

Ashley was still in shock. "Are you going to talk?" asked Oliver.

"She's really shocked," said Lilly.

"I noticed," said Oliver.

"Oliver," said Ashley.

"Yeah?" asked Oliver.

"Is it really you?" asked Ashley.

"Duh," said Oliver.

"I can't believe it," said Ashley.

"Neither can I," said Lilly.

"Miley, look…I'm not mean anymore like I was to you before. I thought about that for awhile and realized it was really cruel. Will you forgive me?" asked Oliver.

"I will," said Miley.

"Thanks," said Oliver.

"You're welcome," said Miley.

"Good," said Oliver.

"I guess," said Miley.

Oliver's dad just came over to them. "Hey, Oliver," he said.

"Hi," said Oliver.

"Is that Miley, Lilly, and Ashley?" asked Oliver's dad.

"Yeah," said Oliver.

"Look how much you've changed!" shouted his dad.

"Yeah…it's nice to see you guys again," said Lilly.

"Well, see ya later," said Dad.

His dad left. "Oliver, I need to talk to you alone," said Lilly grabbing him.

"What?" asked Oliver.

"You need to try to talk to Ashley," said Lilly.

"Why?" asked Oliver.

"Just do it," said Lilly.

"Fine," said Oliver as they went back to where Ashley was standing.

"I need to go to the restroom," said Lilly and Miley leaving. Then left Ashley and Oliver alone.

"So…how are you doing?" asked Oliver.

"Ok," said Ashley.

"Why won't you talk?" asked Oliver.

"Oliver…it's just so awkward talking to you," said Ashley.

"Ashley…don't feel that way," said Oliver putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Can I really trust you?" asked Ashley.

"Of course," said Oliver.

Ashley grinned at him. "I guess I'd better go," said Oliver looking at his watch.

"Goodbye," said Ashley. Oliver gave Ashley a slight kiss on the cheek and left.

Lilly and Miley came running over to Ashley. "So…what was that all about?" asked Lilly and Miley.

"Nothing," said Ashley touching her cheek.


	4. Ashley and oliver sitting in a tree

**Chapter 4:**

Talking with him, and what? They find something…

Ashley was sitting on her bed thinking about what just happened. Does this mean Oliver likes me? Are we actually talking to each other? All these questions flew through her head.

Ashley opened the window since it was getting hot in her room. She spotted Oliver walking on the beach.

"Hmm…," said Ashley.

Lilly and Miley walked into her room not expected. "What are you looking at?" asked Lilly.

Ash jumped out of her chair and fell on the floor. "Sorry, I didn't know you were here," said Ashley.

"It's OK. What were you looking at anyway?" questioned Miley.

"Um…nothing," said Ash. Lilly looked at the window and saw Oliver on the beach.

"So…you were looking at Oliver!" shouted Lilly.

"No, what makes you think that?" asked Ashley.

"'Cause he's basically the only thing out there except that pelican over there," said Miley.

"Speaking of pelicans, remember the pelican that ate my cake that Jackson made?" asked Miley.

"Oh yeah," said Lilly.

"That was funny," said Miley.

"You're going off subject, I know Ashley, you were staring at Oliver," said Lilly.

"Whatever," said Ashley.

"You need to tell him how you feel before he goes to college," said Lilly.

"What makes you think I like him?" asked Ashley.

"It's so obvious," said Lilly.

"you don't really know. He could turn around and be mean like he did 3 years ago, like he did to me, " said Miley.

"He probably won't. You heard him he has changed throughout the years," said ash.

"I guess," said Miley.

"Fine," said Lilly leaving.

"Where are you going?" asked Ashley.

"I don't know," said Lilly skipping away.

"Same old Lilly," said Miley giggling.

Ashley went back to staring at Oliver. Oliver looked up and spotted her.

He waved at her. "Come here!" exclaimed Oliver.

"Ok!" shouted Ashley going downstairs. Ashley walked out onto the beach.

"Hey, I'm so bored," said Oliver.

"I bet," said Ashley.

"So…how long are you here?" asked Ashley.

"Just a week," said Oliver.

"Oh," said Ashley.

"Yeah...do you have a boyfriend?" asked Oliver.

"No," said Ashley blushing.

"What happened to Brad?" asked Oliver.

"We broke up a while after you left," said Ashley.

"I can see that. Brad isn't really a person who will stay with a girl for very long," said Oliver.

"I know," said Ashley.

Oliver put his arm around Ashley. Ashley looked up at him and started to blush.

Ashley looked at her watch. "I think I need to go," said Ashley.

"Wait…can I show you something?" asked Oliver.

"I think I'll have time," said Ashley.

"Good," said Oliver. He grabbed her hand.

"Where are we going?" asked Ashley.

"You'll see," said Oliver.

Ashley grinned and they went on. Oliver took her to a hotel. "Why'd you take me to your hotel?" asked Ashley.

"Just wait," said Oliver.

"Okay," said Ashley.

Ashley's mouth dropped. "Oh my gosh!" she shouted.


	5. Jilly or Lackson?

**Chapter 5:**

Jake's back!! And Lily's into it:

Ashley stood their in shock. "I can't believe it," said Ashley.

Oliver was also in shock. (This wasn't what he had planned). Ashley and Oliver stood their looking at Lilly and Jake Ryan hugging each other.

"Lilly Truscott!" shouted Ashley.

"Ashley!" exclaimed Lilly.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Ash.

"Um…Jake was here and I um… hugged him," said Lilly.

"Why?" asked Ashley.

"Because he made me in a commercial," said Lilly.

"That's cool but…did you tell Jackson?" asked Ashley.

"No, all I did was hug the guy," said Lilly.

"C'mon, Ashley, let's go," said Oliver.

"Ok," said Ashley, walking away with Oliver.

"Do you know what that was about?" asked Oliver.

"No, that was so weird," said Ashley.

"Totally," said Oliver.

"I need to show you to my dad," said Ashley.

"Okey Dokey," said Oliver.

Ashley smiled at him while they arrived at Miley and Ashley's house. "Stay out here for a second," said Ashley.

"Ok," said Oliver. Ashley went in and looked for her dad. She found him.

"Dad, you won't believe who I saw today," said Ashley.

"Who?" asked Robbie.

"Come in!" shouted Ashley. Oliver walked in.

"Is that Oliver?" asked Robbie.

"Yep," said Oliver.

"Boy, I haven't seen you in awhile," said Robbie.

"Yeah, I'm here at Malibu just for a week," said Oliver.

"It would be cool if you could stay longer," said Robbie.

"I wish I could, but I have to go back to school after spring break," said Oliver.

"So do I," said Ashley, letting out a sigh.

"Do y'all know where Lilly is?" asked Robbie.

"Sorda…," said Miley.

"'Cause Jackson was looking for her," said Robbie.

"Where's Jackson now?" asked Oliver.

"He went to go find Lilly," said Robbie.

"Uh oh," said Ashley. Her and Oliver hurried up and ran away.

"Well, don't know what they're up to," said Robbie.

Ashley and Oliver hurried up for the hotel, Miley followed. "This is bad," said Miley.

"I hope we get there in time," said Oliver.

"Good, we're here," said Ashley. They still saw Lilly and Jake talking.

"Lilly, you need to go!" exclaimed Ashley.

"Why?" asked Lilly.

Unfortunately, Miley, Ashley, and Oliver were too late, and Jackson arrived. "Lilly, what are you doing?" asked Jackson.

"Jake put me in a commercial!" shouted Lilly.

"That's awesome. Can I be in it?" asked Jackson.

"Sure," said Jake.

"Huh," said Ashley.

"That was weird," said Oliver.

"This day was weird," said ash.

"I guess we can go," said Oliver.

"Yeah," said Ashley.

"It's getting late; I guess I should go to my hotel room," said Oliver.

"See you tomorrow," said Ashley.

"Okay bye," said Oliver, kissing her. They pulled apart, and Oliver went away.

That was a day she would never forget!

Preview of next chapter:

_"You're moving back?"_

_"I am married!"_

_"Alexis Texas, what?"_

_Asholiver / Lackson/ Jiley_


End file.
